<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding your footings along with your feet by nothing_much</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444462">Finding your footings along with your feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much'>nothing_much</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pack business [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Betas (Teen Wolf), Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned Melissa McCall, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Negotiations, Sightseeing, Treaties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short (sort of) companion story to Enough is enough. Centered around Stiles finding himself and maybe Derek, again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pack business [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not putting anything out there that I haven't written almost fully, since I lost my flow a couple of months ago and I'm not really a fan of waiting for updates in vain. So this story is done, except for having to go through to look for mistakes. </p>
<p>I will try to update all 4 chapters daily.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was trying to find his footing again. It had only been a couple of days since he’d felt like he’d lost everything. Everything but his dad. And now he suddenly knew his dad had his back for sure, and he had pack. A pack that counted with, and on him. Someone or more than one, who thought he was important. His pack thought he was important. </p><p>It was somewhat weird to be counted on again. Good weird. But weird. He had tried to fit in, and help for so long, and no one had seen his worth for so long. Now suddenly he was not only a valued member of a pack, they had fought for him. Showed him that they cared, without him begging, asking or even hinting. He had pretended that everything was A-Okay when he spoke to them, and tried to hide his feelings from Lydia and his the best he could. He was relieved and happy that they’d seen through him. </p><p>He missed his friendship with Scott, but since his friend was bitten, there hadn’t been any give and take within their relationship. Stiles had keep given, and tried to be there for everyone else, but since most of the Hale pack had left, so had his feelings of security and worth.<br/>
His pack.</p><p>His alphas, Derek had always had his back, he knew he could always count on him, as well as trust him. Even before he’d become alpha again. Peter had always been creepy, but he had always respected his decisions, even when he’d said no. He had always been there for him, creepy or not. </p><p>The rest of the Hale pack might not have been there in the proximity, but before that, they had proven themselves time and time again.</p><p>Lydia had proven to be something else. Maybe his crush had been crushed, but he went from crushing on her, to loving her like family, and she’d proven more than worth his love and trust, especially during the last few days.</p><p>Parrish, he’d known him as a partner in many of their fights against different monsters. </p><p>Chris had gone from enemy to ally; he’d proven to that he was to be counted on when it mattered. </p><p>Isaac had always been close to both Scott and Derek. But, he knew he could count on him in the pack and he knew he felt safe with them. </p><p>Jackson. Jackson had been gone for such a long time. He was a douchecanoe, but he was loyal and a team player. And strategic, and smart, and he always, always had his teams back, if you were in his team, he held your back.</p><p>He had pack. It was a lot to get his head wrapped around. It would take at least a couple of days. At least. But as well as he liked to ignore problems until they went away, he could ignore this until it felt normal again. What he had to consider now. Was that Derek had kissed him. </p><p>Derek had kissed them on the cheek, but it was still a kiss, and he was going to count it as one. Very confusing, feelings. A kiss on the cheek, but still a kiss. Maybe it was in his best interest to ignore the whole thing. He didn’t really have a crush on Derek. Not the same kind he’d had on Lydia at the time. Lydia had been someone cool, someone close, and later she grew into a very bright, beautiful young lady, way out of his league. But when it started she was just another smart girl. </p><p>Derek on the other hand. He was so way out of his league that he played another sports all together. Derek was good looking. Really good looking. He was kind, in his own way, smart. Loyal almost to a fault. Truly intelligent, sassy and strong, both physically and in mind, he had gone through hell, and come back. He was a werewolf, knew how to be one, and as if that wasn’t enough. He deserved all the best.</p><p>What Stiles had going for him was his ability for research and his loyalty. Everything else was stacked against him. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, even if his life depended on it, he’d proved that time and time again. He had a predisposition to get kidnapped it seemed. He was paranoid and maybe, well probably, or to be really honest, surely, had a bad case of PTSD it showed up in his nightmares and the occasional panic attack. </p><p>Scott had seen him as a squishy human. Over cautious and too fast to jump to bad (in Scott’s eyes) decisions like voting for killing people, creatures and beings off. Too fast to jump into bad situations, protecting people. Someone who he, Scott, had vowed to protect and save, well Scot had vowed. Even though it seemed to be Stiles who ended up saving everybody Scott set out to help, more than he himself needed saving. He was clumsy, that and what Scott remembered from way back when, that’s what he used to measure Stiles. That and he called him a spaz. </p><p>He could be a bit of a spaz he admitted. And he was a klutz. It had saved him more than once. Not only did people underestimate him, he had some luck with it too. </p><p>Still not a reason for Derek to kiss him. His thoughts were interrupted by a noise at the door. He’d missed his father pulling up his car and parking it in the driveway. </p><p>“Yo, daddi-o what’s happening?” he asked his dad as soon as he’d closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Not much kiddo” was the answer he got.</p><p>“That’s good” he answered. “never better than when nothing happens in this town dad”. </p><p>To that he got a nod as an answer as his father moved towards the kitchen. </p><p>“I haven’t started dinner yet” he told his dad, and rushed past him, and gave him a beer. </p><p>“I’ll go and have a shower, will you start dinner?” his dad asked.</p><p>“I’ll make us some food” Stiles told him and opened the fridge to start with the food, as his father went up the stairs.</p><p>He was well into making a salad when there was a knock on the door. When he opened the door Derek, Peter and Isaac stood there. They showed him a bag of take away Chinese food, and he let them in. </p><p>“Jackson, Lydia and Parrish are coming over in a while” Peter told him while he entered the kitchen with the food. Stiles went to finish the salad and pointed Peter to what to use, to plate the food. Derek started to set the table. Isaac went back out, and came back with bottled water, and some soda. </p><p>When the Sheriff arrived downstairs he was greeted by the whole pack, including his deputy, waiting for his arrival. He sat down at the head of the table and everyone looked at him to start eating. He was well aware of the custom that the alpha was the first to eat. He realised that even though there were two alphas they appreciated him enough as an elder of the pack, and counted him as an alpha even though he was human. He nodded and started plating up food. It was a real sign of respect. He noticed that Stiles noticed it too, and the pride in his eyes. </p><p>When everyone had plated up, served themselves drinks and was well into their food. Stiles couldn’t stay quiet any longer. </p><p>“So, thank you again for what you did, each and every one of you” he told them. They nodded.</p><p>“Don’t make us regret it” Jackson told him, and Isaac snickered as Lydia hit both of them in the back of their heads. </p><p>“I’ll give you something to regret”, she told them, and smiled at Stiles who gave her one of his brightest smiles in return. </p><p>Derek or was it Peter, he couldn’t tell was growling lowly. Stiles ignored whoever it was. He started eating again, feeling content. </p><p>“So, what are your plans now” the Sheriff asked Derek and Peter. They looked at each other and Peter was the one who answered.</p><p>“We’ve decided to stay. We talked it through when you contacted us before. We have spoken to a contractor and they’ve already started tearing down the ruins of our old house, and we’re rebuilding a new house on the foundation, like we’re building a new pack on the foundation of our old pack” he said, and Derek nodded.</p><p>The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, and Stiles came up with at least a hundred questions about what Derek just said.</p><p>“Oh, you decided to rebuild? Will you use the same design as the original house, or will you change it?”</p><p>“Yes, and no, the house has been destroyed before, and always rebuilt to fit the existing pack” Peter told them. “We have consulted an architect, and Isaac and Jackson’s been a great help. We now have a plan that we’re all happy with, enough room for the existing pack, and if we want to add to it. We have planned for a large library, a couple of offices and a conference room, and a very large, very modern kitchen”. </p><p>“Sounds really cool” Stiles said, “will dad and I get a key?” </p><p>Everybody but looked at him and the faces were smiling, smirking and all of them looked amused. </p><p>“Stiles, you and your dad will have rooms in the new house, you will have an office, or a desk in one, and you will have your own armchair in the library. You and your dad will have a place there, and you will always be welcome. You are pack” Peter said.</p><p>“And pack look after pack” Derek added.</p><p>“That we do” Jackson said, and Isaac hummed in agreement. </p><p>Lydia looked indulgently at him. She smiled softly.</p><p>“Stiles, you are pack, and you are a significant part of us. I know you will need some time getting used to being important, I know how insignificant Scott made you feel. And I’m sorry it took us so long to do something about it” she said. </p><p>“And with that said” Jackson told them, “we need more females in the pack” </p><p>“Yeah, were are the new additions to the pack?” Stiles asked curiously, reminded by the mention of females. </p><p>“Ah, Mason, Liam, Cory and Hayden will join us tomorrow” Peter told him, he seemed to be the alpha speaking, letting Derek be his quiet self. They kind of completed each other like that. </p><p>“Are you staying here until the house is built?” Stiles inquired before he continued, “how long will it be until the house is done? What are you going to spend your time with in Beacon Hills?”</p><p>“Oh, please one question at the time” Peter pleaded, “We will stay here as long as the Sheriff is okay with it” he looked over at the Sheriff who nodded.</p><p>“Thank you!” he continued, and looked back at Stiles, “the construction company told us it will take about two months to finish it, and then we need a couple of days, maybe a week or at most two to furnish it. And to start it all off, we’re going to start it all, with claiming the town and land in the Hale pack name” Peter told them.</p><p>Stiles felt happy with getting answers to all his questions, and really happy with said answers. So he continued down the same path. </p><p>“What does claiming the town and land imply?” he asked, and kept to the one question at the time rule. </p><p>“We will have to go to the Nemeton, and go through a certain ceremony” Peter answered. “But first we have to take care of the ‘Scott problem’ he is still somewhat of a nuisance, and he’s been making a mess out of things in town, and around, not to speak of the land. We need to renegotiate our treaties with all of our allies. And that means we have to make sure that Scott is no longer a threat” Peter looked around the table and met each and every one’s eyes, one at the time. Derek nodded in support. </p><p>“We need to take care of Scott is what you’re saying” Stiles concluded sadly. </p><p>“Yes, he’s still a problem” it was Derek who answered him this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What to do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes, he’s still a problem” Derek said.</p>
<p>They looked at each other. Scott had made a mess during his time as an alpha, true or not. He had trusted no one but Deaton, who may be quite knowledgeable, even if he seldom was knowable. And no one said it out loud, but Scott didn’t have the brains to really comprehend what Deaton said most of the time. And most important. What he left out. And he hadn’t trusted the one interpreting the clues.</p>
<p>That together with his black and white world view, grey was only acceptable when he, himself did something within that spectrum, because then it was for the greater good, because he was the True Alpha. </p>
<p>Stiles way of thinking, was according to Scott, not only wrong, but also dangerous. He couldn’t see that Stiles would do anything to protect his friends, family and pack. That the way Stiles saw it, he wouldn’t sacrifice any innocent, including pack, for some malicious perpetrator. If someone threatened his town or pack, he would show no mercy. In Scott’s eyes Stiles was a murderer, and he was too dangerous to keep in the pack. But too dangerous to leave roaming.</p>
<p>Scott’s no killing rule had made it very difficult, for them to keep the Hale pack’s allies. They had all been hurt by the violent creatures that Scott had merely removed from his territory, which had made them continue their killing spree in the neighbouring territories. </p>
<p>Peter and Derek had their hands full with trying to save what Scott hadn’t bothered about. To appease the packs of Ito, Anderson and Chang would be difficult. If the Chang pack was still even in charge of that specific territory. </p>
<p>Instead of supporting the allied packs, Scott had alienated them. </p>
<p>“We have a plan, we just need to discuss it with you, and we need to have that discussion tonight, we will have to fill in the new kids later” Peter told them. </p>
<p>Stiles stood up, he started to gather the dirty dishes, everyone was done with eating. Lydia helped him and soon they were doing the dishes, with coffee dripping in the brewer. Surprisingly they worked in a comfortable silence. Well probably surprisingly for Lydia. Stiles had quieted down a lot during the las few months when he had been alone within, and pushed out of the pack. Lydia had not been anyway close; she hadn’t had the chance to notice. </p>
<p>They finished off, Stiles put the left overs, what little there was, in the fridge, while he was in there, he picked up the milk, and put it on a tray, with sugar and cups for everyone. He carried the tray, while Lydia picked up the pot and followed him. </p>
<p>While they’d cleared off the table and done the dishes, everyone else seemed to have brought stuff to the table. Peter and Derek had produced a map of Beacon Hills, and unfolded it in the middle of the table. His father had, to Stiles amazement gone into his own study, to get an inconspicuous box Stiles had noticed before, but never bothered with. Now he was annoyed with himself for that. He’d been played. </p>
<p>He was curious about the contents in the box. And he looked around. He smiled at Parrish, who also seemed to have brought something to the meeting, a Sharpie. Jackson and Isaac both had some papers in front of them.</p>
<p>Stiles sat down in his seat, and when everyone had taken their fill of coffee, they started talking. </p>
<p>“We were talking, and we think, that it would buy us time to get a plan together, and give Scott time to adapt to this new order, that it would be best to start with the treaty negotiations. And considering procedure and respect, that it would be best if we split up, we book one day with each alpha, and go through our treaties, one alpha, and one representative of the pack meets up with each of the other pack’s alpha” Peter told them. “It will be the fastest way, none of them will feel like they ‘came in second’ or as a ‘second choice’ they will all get to meet the one of the leaders of our pack” he concluded.</p>
<p>They all looked at him, Stiles with curiosity. </p>
<p>“How will you manage that? You are only two alphas” he asked.</p>
<p>“Well,” Peter looked at Derek, and they both looked at the Sheriff. “We would be honoured if you took on the role of alpha in this case Sheriff? We have two alphas, but we both count you as our second, and if one of us is… well, leaves, you are next in line as alpha, you are a pack elder, and your job sure makes you an equal to us”.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at his father who just nodded, he seemed lost for words for a moment, before he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I’ve kept your documents safe while you’ve been away, in case we, or Scott needed them, which neither of us did”, he told them and pointed to the box. “I don’t think Stiles has been at them” he was looking at Stiles as he spoke. Stiles shook his head. </p>
<p>“Nope, haven’t been in that box” he declared. His father looked sceptic, but the werewolves smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Those are our treaties, all of them, the one with Scott, the ones with the Ito’s, Anderson’s and Chang’s and all the other ones we have negotiated and those that were still valid after the fire” It was Peter who spoke again, and it dawned on Stiles, the trust they had put in his father, and him. To keep the treaties here, and not in the vault. </p>
<p>He could see the gain of them keeping them safe and close, in case something happened, and the Hales didn’t have the chance to return, and if Scott was to take over permanently, he needed to have access to them. Not that Scott would ever have bothered with them. He was really not much for protocol, or for following rules and regulations, that was not set by his own standards. He didn’t like teamwork, if he wasn’t the team leader. Stiles knew that. He’d learnt it the hard way.</p>
<p>They decided on a course of action, starting off with who would visit which pack. The Sheriff was going to speak to the Ito’s, together with Lydia and Parrish, Stiles was going to visit the Andersons, he was going with Derek. And Peter was going to try to find the Chang’s together with Isaac and Jackson. </p>
<p>Chris, who was out of town tonight, had been talking with Peter and Derek beforehand, was staying out of the meetings. Instead he was going to introduce Mason, Liam, Cory and Hayden to the Hale pack, by giving them the information that had been shared tonight, and an insight to the treaties, and what the pack would be expecting from them, and what they could expect from the pack. It worked out well for everyone. </p>
<p>They stayed talking for a while before Isaac asked Jackson for a ride home. Lydia decided to go with them. They all decided on times to meet up the next day, where and when. </p>
<p>The Sheriff, Derek and Peter moved into the living room where Stiles put a movie on. He sat down on the floor, watching the movie.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He woke up in his bed, it was dead quiet, it seemed to be morning. He reached out for his phone and realised that someone had put the charger in. It was six in the morning. He wondered how he’d got into his own bed. The last thing he remembered was being in front of the teve, sitting on the floor. He decided to forget about it and turned around for a couple of more hours sleep.</p>
<p>When he woke up the second time, he could hear noises from downstairs. He decided to sleep five minutes more. As soon he closed his eyes, there was a knock on the door. </p>
<p>“Breakfast” it was his dad’s voice.</p>
<p>“I’m just going to have a shower” he told his dad, and tried to untangle himself from the bedding. He picked up some clothes on the way to the bathroom. When he opened his door, the smell of bacon and pancakes hit his nose. He decided to hurry up and get down to the very nice smelling breakfast. </p>
<p>When he came down the stairs the table was set, and he was handed a cup of coffee. He held it with both hands as he took a sip, it was the right temperature, so he drank half of it in the next swig. He looked at the others, as they sat down, he joined them. He plated up, and gave his father the evil eye as he saw the man reach for the bacon. He ate in silence. </p>
<p>When they finished breakfast, Stiles went for the dishes, and was accompanied by his father. They washed the dishes in amicable silence, bumping shoulders. Stiles was looking forward to the day. He was going to negotiate with another pack, his pack counted on him. It was a feeling he wasn’t used to, but really liked. </p>
<p>When they were done, Stiles and the Sheriff started to prepare to leave, Stiles got his wallet, phone and put some shoes on. When he was done, he looked at Derek, who was waiting for him. They left for the Camaro, the Sheriff still waiting for Lydia and Parrish to come pick him up. </p>
<p>They started their drive towards the next county and the Anderson pack. Stiles picked a playlist he figured they both like, and hooked up to the car stereo. Soon the car was filled with music. </p>
<p>Stiles leant back and closed his eyes. He was feeling content, and relaxed. They drove about 10 minutes before Derek asked him how he was feeling.</p>
<p>“It’s weird you know?” he said. “I’m part of something again, I’m not used to it. It’s a good feeling”.</p>
<p>Derek seemed pleased with his answer so he continued.</p>
<p>“I’m happy you’re back in town, both you and Peter, maybe Isaac, I’m in different minds about Jackson though”. Stiles smirked. Derek chuckled.</p>
<p>“I know you know what I mean” Stiles scoffed at the older man. </p>
<p>“I do,” Derek agreed.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at him in surprise. It felt like Derek was joking with him, he hadn’t expected that. Derek lifted his eyebrow at him. The two-hour drive suddenly seemed more interesting than it had a few minutes ago. Still, the man had kissed him. Stiles decided to explore. He didn’t really know where to start. </p>
<p>“How are we going to do this pack? The house, who are going to live there? How are we going to work with the land” he asked, and continued with his questioning? Derek shook his head, but answered, all his question to his best of his ability.</p>
<p>When they rolled into town, a text message confirmed that the Sheriff, Lydia and Parrish had been well received, and the negotiations had been successful, the only condition was that Scott would not have anything to do with the protection of land or pack business. It was an easy promise to make.</p>
<p>Stiles read it out loud for Derek, who nodded.</p>
<p>They parked their car and left for the Anderson’s house. They were welcomed according to procedure and the meeting set of on a semi friendly basis. The Anderson’s attitude melted away and the negotiations got well on the way as soon as the other pack heard that The Mc Call pack was without an alpha. And that Beacon Hills was once more in the capable hands of the Hale pack. The treaty was signed without a hitch. </p>
<p>They stayed at a diner for dinner, and tried to check up on Peter, Jackson and Isaac, if they’d found the Chang pack. Nothing yet, so they ordered dinner. Stiles was talking away.</p>
<p>“I miss you being sassy and sarcastic” Derek suddenly said. </p>
<p>Stiles looked at him. </p>
<p>“I don’t feel comfortable enough, to be neither sassy nor sarcastic” Stiles told him as an afterthought. “I still feel like I can’t really trust anyone, even if I want to. I trust you with my back, and well, with my life, but well. I don’t really trust myself.”</p>
<p>Derek made a sad sound close to a whine as the waiter approached with their food. Stiles started on his steak. Derek kept looking at him before he looked down at his food, and started eating.</p>
<p>“We’ll get you back there” he told Stiles who nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“…” Stiles started on an inhale, before he was interrupted by a ringing sound from a phone, they both reached for their phone. </p>
<p>“Yeah” Derek answered, while Stiles put his phone away again. “You found them?” he asked someone on the other end. Stiles didn’t know if it was Peter or Isaac, it had to be one of them. Ge was pretty sure it wasn’t Jackson. He didn’t hear what they said but Derek nodded and hummed. The call took a couple of minutes before Derek hung up, and turned to Stiles.</p>
<p>“They found the Chang pack, they are rebuilding their pack. Peter said something about contributions from other packs they were allied with. I think that some members from other packs relocated to their pack, that’s what it seemed like anyway. Peter told me there were nine of them. They need all the allies they could get, so as long as we have nothing to do with Scott Mc Call, they were very agreeable”. He summarized the call.</p>
<p>“Seems like Scotty-boy is not a popular puppy” Stiles said and rolled his eyes to which Derek snorted in agreement.</p>
<p>They finished their food, and took off to meet up with the pack.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Meeting up with the pack felt both weird and comfortable at the same time. Stiles admitted to himself that it was a somehow complicated feeling. </p>
<p>Weird not only because it was comfortable, it was a long time ago he’d felt like he’d belonged somewhere, and that someone was counting on him. Derek had not only brought him to an important meeting, with werewolves, and he’d let him speak, during the meeting and supported him. He’d also let him ramble during the drive both there and home. Not telling him to shut up, but asking some questions here and answering everything he’d asked. That was more than everyone else done for him, well, except his dad of course, in a long time. Listened to him even if he wasn’t really saying anything. </p>
<p>Nice and comfortable, because he really liked the feeling. Like they trusted him. It felt really nice to feel like his pack trusted him. </p>
<p>He sat among people counting him as equal. He helped. He was a part of a family, a pack again. It felt really good. He focused back on the conversation about the treaties. </p>
<p>All summed up, everything had to do with not having Scott involved. In any way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feeling good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feelings,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later they all realised that Scott Mc Call was a problem not going away. It seemed like the former alpha didn’t really get the message they’d tried to deliver. He didn’t really listen, when they told him that he wasn’t wanted in the area anymore. That they’d promised to keep him out of the care for Beacon Hills. </p>
<p>They’d promised to take care of the area, without Mc Call getting involved. At all. </p>
<p>And well. Mc Call was still involved. </p>
<p>It was becoming a problem. </p>
<p>He was still patrolling the preserve. They had intercepted him a couple of times and told him to stop with his interference. That his meddling was not wanted. The former alpha didn’t want to believe that he wasn’t protecting anything. Scott didn’t want to see that he was the one causing problems to the area, not keeping them away. The Nemeton might not be a beacon anymore, but Scott Mc Call was. As long as he was involved, people was going to try to take over the area, try to get revenge on him, or just make trouble, since the rumour was you could do just about anything in Beacon Hills, and at worst, you got ‘talked to’ by alpha Mc Call. Not everyone knew the Hale’s were back. </p>
<p>The pack was going to have to make things right. The question was how. There were a couple of alternatives. Talking to Scott, trying to persuade him to keep out of the woods and out of pack business. Stiles couldn’t see that happening. Another alternative was to talk to Melissa. There were some other alternatives, but the best case scenario involved relocation. Not the Hale pack. Relocate former alpha Mc Call.</p>
<p>If Stiles knew anything it was that Scott was stubborn. Especially when he thought he was doing a good thing. Experience told him that. Black was black, and white, was white. And Scott considered himself white. Clean white. True, could do nothing wrong, white. </p>
<p>They were having their weekly pack meeting to discuss the problem. Stiles tried to prepare with different alternatives. He’d researched different packs the Hale pack had had treaties with, that may be amenable to take Scott in. He thought of different approaches to try to persuade his former friend. Still it was a long time since they were friends and he had some kind of insight to Scott Mc Call. </p>
<p>Relocation it was. </p>
<p>He hoped that one of the others had a better answer to the problem spelled Scott. </p>
<p>He tried to think about his other dilemma. Derek had been attentive since he came back in Stiles life. He had not kissed him again, but still he’d been there. Every step of the way. He’d been calling, showing up at Stiles jobs and taken Stiles for dinner twice, and for lunch a couple of times. Always listening, always showing Stiles he was important. He started to feel good about himself again.</p>
<p>It was with that feeling he entered the bookstore, and looked towards the coffee shop seeing that most of his pack already assembled. He snickered to himself, while he went to check in with Mrs Norman. It looked like Peter, Isaac and Mason was the only ones they were waiting for.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for them all to arrive, and Stiles made sure that everyone had something to drink, and Derek, Peter and the Sheriff started the meeting with presenting the task ahead. </p>
<p>Stiles sat down. He listened to his alphas telling everyone about Scott, and the alternatives they had to work with. When they all were done, everyone’s eyes turned to Stiles. It wasn’t the first time it happened since he was accepted into the pack. But he felt better about it every time. He started to realise that they had, well, recreated the pack of Beacon Hills because of him. They all got together and closed in around him because they cared and wanted to support him. That the pack was important and so was every single one of the pack members.</p>
<p>He told them the names of four packs across the country, that he thought would take someone like Scott in. He hadn’t spoken to any of the packs, it was Mason’s job. Well, Peter would help him with it, but Mason was learning, he was Emissary-in-training, Stiles had other assignments within the pack. </p>
<p>Mason listened to his information, and took the notes Stiles had got for him. Mason had never disrespected him, but he’d never really cared before about what Stiles had to say, it was an odd feeling that he listened now, and the way all the betas from the former Mc Call pack treated him. With respect. It didn’t seem forced, or weird. It just was. Stiles felt good about it. </p>
<p>Mason, Liam, Cory and Hayden all treated him with respect, they had mostly not cared about him. Now they looked at him like an equal, like someone they counted on. Like his research mattered. Like he mattered. And he did.</p>
<p>They asked him follow up questions and which of the pack he’d recommend if he was to choose what pack would suit Scott. They took his opinions about the different packs at face value. Mason nodded and decided to contact the packs, in the order Stiles suggested. He had a warm feeling spreading in his stomach. He’d felt like Cassandra for so long. It was a good feeling to finally be listened to, and believed. </p>
<p>The problem would be Scott. To persuade him to move would be impossible, or close to. He wasn’t an alpha anymore, but the Hale pack had two of them and the Sheriff. And maybe, just maybe one of them could ‘persuade’ Scott to leave. </p>
<p>The Sheriff had known him since he was a little boy was probably the best bet. Peter was out, since Scott thought he was a crazy mass murderer, which was, well, not entirely wrong. Scott had never considered Derek with anything resembling respect, he’d manipulated him, offended him, denied him, and disrespected him. Even if they’d tried to make peace, it never held. So the Sheriff it was. </p>
<p>It was decided that Stiles would leave the state for the talk, so that it wouldn’t be a distraction for Scott that he was close. No one to blame or yell at. To no one’s surprise (but maybe Stiles own) Derek volunteered to keep Stiles busy, it was decided that he was to take Stiles on a long weekend in New York. </p>
<p>Well Derek suggested it. Stiles agreed. Well, Stiles would agree to whatever got him a couple of days alone with Derek. He didn’t have enough self-confidence to believe that Derek wanted to go on a romantic weekend. But he really liked the idea of having the man all to himself. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It took them a couple of days to get the plan together, for Derek to arrange for a hotel and flights, and for Stiles to pack. He didn’t really want to know how they got to Scott anyway, so he didn’t ask. He trusted his pack. </p>
<p>When it came time, Peter drove them to the airport. They only brought a duffel bag each, which meant that there was nothing to check in. They spent some time in a small shop buying candy and stuff Stiles wanted on the plane. </p>
<p>They made good time to the gate, and the flight. The flight attendants were really attentive, and all of them flirted with Derek. Stiles felt smaller and smaller with every flirty comment, and tried to enjoy the free champagne that Derek was offered. Derek seemed as oblivious to the attention as he usually was. Which made Stiles feel a little bit better. Especially since Derek took the window seat and let Stiles form a buffer between himself and the staff.</p>
<p>The champagne helped him get some shut eye on the plane. He woke up an hour later and felt a little more rested. He looked at Derek who was reading a book, and turned and smiled at him as soon as he opened his eyes. Stiles smiled back. He made himself comfortable. He took up his phone and opened a game app. He felt Derek’s arm sneaking up around and resting on his shoulders. </p>
<p>He was really comfortable, and the five-hour flight seemed to be over too soon. One of the stewardesses slipped her number to Derek, as they left the plane. Stiles saw him slip it in the bin on his way out. </p>
<p>They caught a taxi to the hotel. Derek checked them in and they left their bags in their rooms before they met outside the hotel. Stiles didn’t really know how he felt about Derek arranging for different rooms, not even in a suite. He hoped that it was because Derek was oblivious, or even better, didn’t want to put any pressure on him. </p>
<p>As they’d arrived around quite early to the hotel, they both wanted to eat, plane food was the worse. Stiles had never been to New York; he didn’t want to make the tourist tour. He wanted to see Derek’s New York. That’s what he told Derek. The first stop would be a restaurant Derek had worked in when he lived here with Laura, and had kept visiting every chance he got. It was a cosy place and the owners welcomed them as if Derek was their long lost son. </p>
<p>“So, this is nice” he told Derek “they seem nice” he clarified. Derek nodded. </p>
<p>“This was the first place Laura worked at when we first arrived, I used to do my homework here” he told Stiles, “and later on, when Laura had started working somewhere else, but I stayed here in the afternoons, I helped out as a busboy” he smiled at the memory. Stiles met his eyes and smile. </p>
<p>“So, what do you recommend from the menu” he asked Derek who looked down at his own menu. </p>
<p>“I’m getting the lasagne; I recommend anything” was the answer. Which, didn’t make it easier for Stiles. He’d seen more than one meals he’d like on the list. But, if Derek took the lasagne, he could take one of the creamy chicken pastas. As the waiter arrived for their order, Stiles asked which pasta, the chef recommended and ordered that. They went with water to drink. </p>
<p>Stiles let himself be silent, and listened to the room. There weren’t many guests, but it was a soft background hum, like a murmur. It was relaxing. He didn’t feel compelled to fill the silence as he looked at the art on the walls and observed the other guests, and staff. For once he didn’t feel like he had to be on guard, which was strange, since there were people he didn’t know all around.</p>
<p>He smiled at Derek as the waiter put down their glasses, and filled them with water from an ice cold bottle. He left the bottle on the table. Derek took a sip, and smiled at him. </p>
<p>“So what do you want to do tonight? Take a walk, or go see something special” he asked Stiles</p>
<p>“Take a walk together, as opposed to running for our lives sounds good, I’d like to see where you used to live, and such things” Stiles answered him. A shy smile appeared on Derek’s lips, it was gone as soon as he saw it, but it was one of the best things Stiles ever seen. Derek might not have a stone face, and Stiles may or may not have named his eyebrows (murder-brows) Jeffrey and Ted. But every time you coaxed a smile out of his face was more worth than winning the lottery. </p>
<p>“So, homework, walking, did you live close to here?” Stiles continued his line of questions. He still felt really good about people, well Derek, listening and answering. Not telling him to shut up. And Derek did not disappoint now either, he answered Stiles and described the way to where he used to live with his sister, telling him anecdotes about them and their life in the big city. </p>
<p>Stiles caught more than one of those rare smiles. It made him happy. What made him feel even better was that Derek seemed happy. Here. With him. Derek was relaxed, he smiled (well, he did) and he was initiating subjects as they sat there in peace. When the food came it was like a piece of heaven served on his plate. He really got why Derek liked this place so much. It was warm, cosy and had really, really good food. For a while they ate in silence. </p>
<p>Derek insisted on paying, and the owners was not on board with that, the first meal of Stiles New York trip was on the house. They insisted. They said their good byes and left. It was still early evening, and warm outside. Derek pointed them in the direction they would walk, and they started walking down the street, slowly.</p>
<p>Stiles asked about the things he saw, and Derek told him about a shop where he’d been hiding from the rain, pointed to a book shop, where he’d gone because of the nice lady working there, who gave him a discount every time. He pointed to a coffee shop, and told Stiles they had the best peanut butter cookies he’d ever had, which made Stiles insist on going there. </p>
<p>They ended up with a coffee each, and an assortment of cookies. Stiles couldn’t just choose one. Happily telling Derek about the secrets of his own cookie recipes and how he’d started stress baking during a couple of months last year. And how he had to smuggle all the cookies down to the station, and hide them so that Parrish and the other deputies could have them, and his father wouldn’t be the wiser. Derek smiled at that. </p>
<p>As they left Stiles felt Derek’s hand taking his in a firm grip. He tried not to squeeze it and play nonchalant. But his heartbeat stuttered. Derek looked at him, but didn’t let go. They continued to walk in the direction they’d started earlier. </p>
<p>It was too early to go to bed when they got back. They went to the hotel bar, and ordered a drink. Stiles didn’t really like to lose control by getting drunk, which meant he usually stayed away from too much alcohol, he ordered a beer. Derek who couldn’t get drunk, ordered himself a shot of whiskey and a glass of water. They sat down, side by side, and looked at people. Stiles told Derek stories about who they were and why they were there. They decided to make it an early night, to get an early start in the morning when Stiles had finished his beer they left.</p>
<p>Outside the hotel rooms, Derek stopped him. </p>
<p>“Thank you for this” he said with a sincere look in his face. </p>
<p>“No, thank you” Stiles said. “It was really nice with a slow evening, walking and talking. I’ve not felt this good in ages” he continued.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was a good date” Derek said, kissed Stiles on his forehead and walked into his room, leaving Stiles standing there with a shocked look on his face, jaw hanging.</p>
<p>Derek had held his hand, showed him around, telling him things. He had kissed him and called this a date. That with the smiles, made this one of the best nights of Stiles life. He turned and went into his room, with a big smile across his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sightseeing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone banging at his door woke him up in the morning. He reached for his phone, and realised he’d slept through the night, without nightmares, and well into the morning. It rarely happened if he wasn’t in his own bed. It rarely happened there either. </p>
<p>“Hold on, I’m awake now, give me time to shower, and I’ll be out in half an hour” he told his door. The knocking ended and the someone who’d been knocking left. </p>
<p>“Sourwolf” Stiles muttered to himself.</p>
<p>“I heard that!” someone yelled from the hallway.</p>
<p>“You were supposed to, creeper” Stiles snorted an answered as he got out of bed, and headed for his shower. He was done with a couple of minutes to spare, and reached for his phone and wallet. He checked his phone, and decided to phone his dad.</p>
<p>“Daddi-o” he said as the Sheriff answered. “What’s happening?”</p>
<p>“Hi son” his dad said “not much, we’ve set up a meeting with Scott this afternoon. Hopefully he’ll ‘agree’ with our proposition of him changing locations. Melissa is in on the plan, we met with her yesterday and explained what was going on and why. She is very disappointed with Scott” the Sheriff told him. </p>
<p>“I got that from the meeting we had” Stiles mumbled back, remembering Melissa’s sudden appearance at the book store, and what she’d asked Scott. He heard the Sheriff snort. Loudly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she was talking about Raphael as a plan B, and when she includes him in Scott’s life. You know it’s serious with a capital S” the Sheriff admitted. There was a knock on the door, softer this time, and Stiles ended the call, with a promise to call again, in the evening to get an update on what had happened with Scott. </p>
<p>“What did your dad say” Derek asked him as he stepped out in the hallway. He smiled. </p>
<p>“They have a meeting with Scotty-boy set up for this afternoon. Melissa is in on the gig, she has a plan B, if all else fails.” He told Derek, who held out his arm, for Stiles to grab. And they got in the elevator, and went down to the lobby. </p>
<p>“So, breakfast, do you want to do it in the hotel restaurant, or go somewhere else, I know a place they serve French toast?” Derek asked him.</p>
<p>“Lead the way to the French toast, Sourwolf” Stiles answered, pointing his arm forward. “And coffee, don’t forget caffeine” he reminded Derek. “I won’t last the day without”. They started to walk. Derek lead them to a hole in the wall with three tables and six chairs. There was a small counter in the back. He smiled at the person behind it, as he showed Stiles to one of the tables. </p>
<p>“Two of the morning specials” he said and nodded at the person. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was a man or woman, but it didn’t matter, as long as he got his coffee, and the person had already put two cups on the counter and started pouring. Stiles was happy. Derek took the cups before he sat down at the table, one for each of them. Stiles poured sugar and white in his. Derek drank his black. He was on his second cup, when the food arrived. It was French toast, a couple of pancakes, a toast, bacon and an egg on a plate. He smiled as his stomach growled. </p>
<p>“This is perfect” he told the waiter, and Derek. He took a bite of the French toast. “Perfect” he repeated, Derek gave him one of his rare smiles. Stiles wondered if it was New York, or just ‘not Beacon Hills’ that made those precious smiles appear. He hoped that it had something to do with himself too. </p>
<p>They had their breakfast, and spent a couple of hours walking around in the neighbourhood area making their way towards Central Park. Stiles had told Derek he wanted to visit. Derek had his arm resting on Stiles shoulders, and kept him close. Stiles thrived in the attention, and by the touch.</p>
<p>They went on one of those hop on hop off buses, the only touristy thing Stiles wanted to do, if you didn’t count Central Park. When they got back, they started to walk towards the hotel. Stiles spotted a small Mexican restaurant he wanted to try, and Derek agreed to it. </p>
<p>Time had slipped away on them, and the place was crowded. When they walked into the small restaurant they were showed to a small table. As they sat down, beside each other, Stiles looked around. The restaurant had a romantic layout, and was filled with couples. He looked up at Derek who smiled at him, moving his chair closer. The waiter came up, and offered them a glass of the house wine, and they nodded. He also asked if they were ready to order, or if they wanted to look at the menu. Derek asked what the house specials were, and they ordered one each of those. Stiles looked at Derek who leant forward and kissed him. On. His. Mouth. </p>
<p>Derek kissed Stiles. On his mouth. Stiles felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.</p>
<p>“Was that all right?” Derek sounded insecure as he asked.</p>
<p>“All right?” Stiles asked stunned. “All right?” there was a short silence.</p>
<p>“NO that was not ALL RIGHT” he suddenly burst out. Derek looked crushed. “It was so much better than all right!” the smile on Derek’s face as he realised what Stiles said and meant was nothing but stunning. Stiles leant forward, and let his lips whisper across Derek’s “perfect”.</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to do that all day” Derek confessed. His hand on Stiles’ who smiled at him.</p>
<p>“I’ve been hoping you’d do that forever” he said as Derek just looked happy. He could live with a happy Derek. Then he realised something. </p>
<p>“I wonder who won the bet, and should we tell them?” he said out loud. Derek looked confused. </p>
<p>“You know we all bet on anything and everything?” he rhetorically asked Derek. “Don’t you think there is a bet out there about who would kiss who first, and when?” </p>
<p>“I bet, pun intended” Derek answered darkly. “I don’t care” he then stated, and leant in to kiss Stiles behind his ear. </p>
<p>Dinner and the rest of the evening went much that way, kissing and talking until they reached the hallway outside of Stiles room. There things escalated to making out. Just one last kiss, turned into one more, and one more, tongues interfered, and then hands. And it wasn’t long before Stiles almost forgot they were in a hallway. When he remembered, he tried to get his key card, to open his door, but he couldn’t concentrate long enough. </p>
<p>In the end, they were interrupted by a ringing phone. Stiles phone. He ripped his lips from Derek’s to see who it was that was disturbing this perfect moment, when he realised they were still in the hallway of the hotel. He answered his phone, and took out his key card.</p>
<p>“What’s up daddi-o” he said as he opened the door to his hotel room and pulled Derek with him through the door. As he closed it, Derek crowded him against it.</p>
<p>“Just thought that I would report back to you about today’s meeting” he heard his father say as Derek’s lips made an exquisite pattern against his throat. He focused on the voice. Tried.</p>
<p>“So, daddi-o, how was your meeting with Scott?” he asked. Derek hummed against his throat.</p>
<p>“Well, Scott arrived at the coffee shop with Kira, he seemed surprised to meet with me and Melissa, even if I was the one who invited him” he told Stiles who hummed in response.</p>
<p>“We told him the details and reasons for him to leave, and he straight out refused. Didn’t dare to misbehave in front of Melissa, but wasn’t really that cooperative with us” the Sheriff continued “not that we counted on that”.</p>
<p>Stiles tried to push Derek away by now, realising there was no way he could concentrate on what his dad had to say, with Derek pressed up against him, kissing him. Derek stood firm, but paused his kissing. </p>
<p>“So what happened” Stiles asked as he got his bearings back.</p>
<p>“Well. Melissa. Again. She told Scott that there was no choice involved, no way he could squirm his way out of this. She told him that the only choice he had was between Montana and Idaho, where the two packs that were willing to take him in are situated. He also got the choice to live with Raphael” the Sheriff sounded pretty amused by this. Well, Stiles, who knew Scott, was too. There was no way ever that Scott would choose to live with his father. He snorted. His dad laughed. “He chose Montana, and he’ll leave before you come back on Monday” the Sheriff concluded. It was silent while they all contemplated that. </p>
<p>“So, what’s going on with you?” the Sheriff asked. </p>
<p>Stiles was silent for a while. </p>
<p>“What did you bet on?” he asked his dad sounding accusatory. His dad laughed. </p>
<p>“I bet on you sharing room, and other things upon arrival” the man had the gall to answer him. </p>
<p>“What did the others bet on?” Stiles asked, now curious. </p>
<p>“Well, Peter bet on you joining the ‘mile high club’ on the plane there, he’s always been a bit optimistic, Chris bet on you having a romantic day, and ending it on a romantic note, he counted more on Derek than on you. Melissa, well, Mel bet on nothing happening at all. I don’t know about the rest of the pack” his dad told him with glee. </p>
<p>“What does the winner get?” Stiles asked.</p>
<p>“Well, losers arrange and pays for the next pack barbecue, winner choses meat and drink” his dad told him. </p>
<p>An evil smirk crossed Stiles face and Derek chuckled.</p>
<p>“Dad?” Stiles asked with an innocent voice “Isn’t Chris a vegetarian?” he hung up to the stunned and horrified silence of his father. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was dark when Stiles woke up. He felt really content, but warm. It took a moment to realise why. He was all tangled up in a ‘Sourwolf’. He smiled at himself. Kissed the skin in front of him, and drifted back to sleep.</p>
<p>When he woke up next time, it was to an empty bed, and a click in the door. For a horrified moment he thought that Derek regretted last night and left him out of embarrassment. The moment ended when he felt a paper on his face. He took it, and tried to focus enough to read: ‘I thought I’d go to my own room, to take a shower and change into some clean clothes, I put the note here so that you would find it and not panic’ Stiles sighed in relief. He got up and went into the bathroom. He started with his morning breath, and brushed his teeth, before he went in the shower. </p>
<p>He pulled some clothes from his bag, as he heard the door open and turned to see Derek slip into the room. </p>
<p>“I borrowed your key” he looked unsure.</p>
<p>“Oh, good” Stiles said, and pulled his briefs up, and let his towel fall to the floor. He saw Derek’s eyes glued to the falling towel, and tracing his legs, checking out his body. He squirmed a little under the heat in his eyes, but stood there until Derek’s eyes stopped at his throat, Stiles knew what had stopped him.</p>
<p>“Hickeys” he muttered and heard Derek make an agreeing sound in his throat. “You like them?” he checked. Derek finally looked up, met his eyes and nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah” he breathed as an answer “a lot”.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m okay with that” Stiles said and he heard Derek whine “as long as it’s not visible. You can mark me up however you want, well almost” he was silent for a moment “no peeing, and no blood-play, those are hard limits” he told Derek, as he reached for his clothes, and put them on. </p>
<p>They spent a romantic day in New York, going shopping. Well Stiles version of shopping included a giant store that sold comics. Another store totally dedicated to Marvel toys. He bought Derek a tee which said ‘Big bad wolf’ on the front, with a picture of a howling wolf. It made him smile. The handholding was wonderful. The kissing was better. He didn’t want to go home tomorrow. He liked it here. </p>
<p>As soon as they started walking towards the hotel, his stomach started complaining. They started debating what they would eat. Stiles hadn’t eaten since lunch and would truly agree to everything. </p>
<p>They ended up in the same restaurant they visited their first night in town. They were welcomed like royalty, and Stiles was questioned thoroughly about what they’d done, and what he thought of the city. He honestly didn’t remember ordering, he only remembered that the food was as good this time as it was the time before. They sat and talked, alone, and with Derek’s friends for hours. They made it back to the hotel, and again into Stiles room, before they started to rip each other’s clothes off. It was a busy night.</p>
<p>This time Stiles didn’t wake up until he got the sun in his eyes. He was still tangled up in his wolf, and he got the privilege to see the man sleep, and to wake him up with soft kisses. He would have the time to wake him up in more wicked ways other times. For now, this was perfect. The morning was slow, and they spent most of it in bed. Before check out time, Derek went back to his room to pack and they left the rooms together.</p>
<p>The trip to the airport was way too short. And the plane ride seemed to go by in minutes instead of hours. The Sheriff was supposed to pick them up at the airport, since Peter had other business. Stiles suspected that it had something to do with Scott leaving. Which was proven right when his dad told them about his Sunday. </p>
<p>Scott had not surprising to anyone, changed his mind. Something the devious Melissa had anticipated, which had produced a rather determined Raphael on her doorstep, “Yes Stiles, Scott still lives at home, just like someone else I know” Stiles didn’t want to argue that Scott had been telling people that he had an apartment. </p>
<p>His dad continued to tell them that Raphael had played his part with a determined pig-headedness outranking his son by eons. That had led to Scott accepting the escort Peter ‘offered him’. </p>
<p>Raphael was to stay in Beacon Hills for a couple of days, just to make sure Scott didn’t do a 360 and head back as soon as Peter left him. It wasn’t very likely since the alpha of the pack Scott was headed to, was pretty strict, and had been pleased to get a young man added to her pack. A young man who knew his way around animals. It wasn’t a coincidence Scott had picked the animal farm in Montana, over the national park in Idaho. Stiles was sure that it was for the best for all of them.</p>
<p>He reached out for Derek’s hand, and suddenly he was glad he was going home. Beacon Hills would be home now. It was sad, but Scott had made living in Beacon Hills torture for Stiles. Even when he had pack, Scott being there had made Stiles doubt himself.</p>
<p>Derek squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>His dad looked at him in the rear-view mirror and winked.</p>
<p>He suddenly felt confident about the future. Whatever it would bring him. He would manage. He would never be alone again.</p>
<p>He had pack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>